


See You Again

by SarahBearah1914



Category: Naruto
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Sad, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9678911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahBearah1914/pseuds/SarahBearah1914
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Kakashi does when he visits the Memorial Stone? This is a look at what Kakashi does after he meets Naruto.Warning, this is a sad, sad attempt at angst in the form of song fic.





	

the song See You Again is from the Fast and Furious franchise and played by Wiz Khilfa featuring Charlie Puth, and I sadly do not own Naruto. 

* * *

 

In the clearing of Konoha that was home to a particular stone, a lone figure stood in the pouring rain. It was late evening and this particular man had already made his daily visit but it wasn’t uncommon for him to be back on days that were particularly hard.

 

_It's been a long day without you, my friend_

_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

_We've come a long way from where we began_

_Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

_When I see you again_

“Minato-sensei, Naruto has been assigned to my team.” Kakashi let out a choked laugh. “He’s a prankster, that son of yours.”

_Dang, who knew?_

_All the planes we flew_

_Good things we've been through_

_That I'll be standing right here talking to you_

_'Bout another path_

_I know we loved to hit the road and laugh_

_But something told me that it wouldn't last_

_Had to switch up_

_Look at things different, see the bigger picture_

_Those were the days_

_Hard work forever pays_

_Now I see you in a better place (see you in a better place)_

 

“He’s your spitting image, but he’s all Kushina too.  He’ll be Hokage, wants to be just like you, and he doesn’t even know he’s your son,” Kakashi said to the stone as he sat down, not minding the mud, or rain, too focused on his pain to care.

_Uh_

_How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_

_Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_

_And now you gon' be with me for the last ride_

 

“He likes the girl on the team, but she likes the other boy, Uchiha Sasuke. History has a funny way to repeating itself, doesn’t it?” Kakashi questioned. “I’m not giving him _The Talk_ Sensei." He chuckled at the awkward, yet happy memory.

 

_It's been a long day without you, my friend_

_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

_We've come a long way from where we began_

_Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

_When I see you again_

 

“I don’t know if I can do this, Minato-sensei, looking at them is so painful. It’s like seeing the three of you every time. I have to though; I won’t fail you like that. He has his bright moments, for a knucklehead. Mastered the shadow clone jutsu all by himself, after stealing it. He’s going to surprise us all sensei. He’ll make you proud.” Was it rain running down his face, or hot tears? Kakashi didn’t care to know.

_First you both go out your way_

_And the vibe is feeling strong_

_And what's small turn to a friendship_

_A friendship turn to a bond_

_And that bond will never be broken_

_The love will never get lost_

_And when brotherhood come first_

_Then the line will never be crossed_

_Established it on our own_

_When that line had to be drawn_

_And that line is what we reach_

_So remember me when I'm gone_

 

“The Third is fond of him, and he seems close to his academy teacher. His name is Iruka, I saw them having ramen on my way to see you. He’s addicted to it Sensei, it’s not healthy.” Kakashi was silent for a moment, knowing that Kushina would have a fit if she saw the way both he and Naruto were living. God did he miss Kushina and her cooking.

_How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_

_Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_

_And now you gon' be with me for the last ride_

_So let the light guide your way, yeah_

_Hold every memory as you go_

_And every road you take, will always lead you home, home_

 

Kakashi stood, not bothering to brush himself off and laid his hand on the stone, running his thumb over his mentor’s name.

_It's been a long day without you, my friend_

_And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

_We've come a long way from where we began_

_Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

_When I see you again_

 

“Team Seven takes the bell test tomorrow Sensei, I’ll tell you all about it when I see you again.” With the last of his words said, Kakashi looked to the rain falling from the ever darkening sky and walked away. 


End file.
